dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spinno/The Chronicles of Dinosaur King: Volume 1: Chapter 2
In a time machine disguised as a house in Toyko, the residents pick up the dinosaur signal. "Boss, there's a new dinosaur in Japan", Foolscap reports. "Wonderful", mutters a voice behind a tall chair,"Go retrieve it for me, Foolscap." "But sir, I don't have a dinosaur to fight with", Foolscap replied. "Well I only have my dear Eocarcharia and I'm not letting YOU use him", the voice said back, turning his chair toward Foolscap, a short body with unusual clothes and features with glowing yellow eyes, "so here's your card, don't fail me, or else!" "Yes sir", Foolscap said softly, flying out of the house with his dinosaur card, recognizing it as an Ampelosaurus. He flew in the direction of the dinosaur signal, scared to displease his boss. Meanwhile, Max showed the Diceratops to his dad, who called it Dicey, allowing Max to keep him as well as Chomp. Afterward, Max and Dr. Taylor went to the D-Lab to arrange the dinosaur skeletons, forgetting Chomp and Dicey who played endlessly. A few minutes later, Foolscap came into the backyard. He saw Dicey and Chomp chasing each other. But when they saw him, Chomp bit Foolscap on the leg, distracting him while Dicey ran for the D-Lab. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Foolscap screamed, "How rude of you, Ampelosaurus, drown this pain-causer!" The Ampelosaurus activated and chased Chomp, who ran, trying to find Dicey. When Dicey arrived at the D-Lab, she screamed until Max answered. "What's wrong, Dicey? Are you scared?", he asked. Then, he saw Chomp and the Ampelosaurus. "Oh, that's why", Max comprehended. "All right, you and Chomp together, Dicey." He turned both of them back to cards. "DINO SLASH!!! Triceratops, roar! Diceratops, electrify!", Max called out. The two ceratopsians transformed and charged at the Ampelosaurus who stopped Dicey with a Tail Smash, but got hit by Chomp numerous times hard in the stomach. "Now, Lightning Spear", Max slashed. Chomp got surrounded by lightning and went head-on for the Ampelosaurus. "Oh, no you don't!! Shock Wave! Block it, Amp", Foolscap said, coming out of nowhere. Amp shot the water that absorbed the Lightning Spear. "Who are you??", Max asked. "I'm Foolscap, a Spectral Space Pirate from the Dark Shadow Empire and we collect dinosaurs to make them super-powerful to take over the world", he replied. "Wow! A dinosaur collector like Dr. Z and the crazy experiments like Seth, I've gotta defeat you!", Max said. "I don't think so, Aqua Vortex!", Foolscap reacted. The wall of water swirled around the three dinosaurs, cornering the two cousins, sending them up and down the treacherous water tornado and the hard ground. But they got up. "Yeah!! Now, Thunder Bazooka, Chomp", Max said. "Again, Amp, Shock Wave!", Foolscap replied. "Now, Dicey, Thunder Driver", Max called out. "What!? The other attack was to distract me!?", Foolscap exclaimed, frustrated. "Yep, now watch your dino fall!", Max said. The Thunder Bazooka was absorbed, but the Thunder Driver hit Amp with perfect aim. "Now, Thunder Bazooka again", Max said. Chomp charged at Amp and sent him back to a card. "Why didn't I think of that? I'm in deep trouble with Boss", Foolscap sulked, picking up Amp's card and flying away. Max brought back the two ceratopsians and turned them back to chibis. "Awesome, guys!, we gotta tell Dad", Max exclaimed with a relieved smile. Category:Blog posts